Mobile advertising is a form of advertising via mobile (wireless) phones or other mobile devices. Advertisements (ads) can be presented to the intended user in the form of banner ads, text boxes, and video ads. However, these ads may be difficult to distribute to a targeted user in a timely manner and the user may not be responsive and interested in the ads.